thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
21 Tons
21 Tons is the twenty-first studio album by the Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on February 18, 2012. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?ihfxvx3aeaatlwc It is one of the band's few concept albums, dealing with the obesity of British pop-soul singer Adele, who had recently won 6 Grammy awards for her multi-platinum sophomore album 21. Background 21 Tons, unlike most Dicklick albums, was planned with it's concept long before the band had even entered the studio. Although to an outsider, this may seem to break the Dicklick Brigade's long-standing history of spontaneity, in reality that could not be farther from the truth. Rather, due to the concept forming a strong foundation for which the band to build ideas upon, the album contains an even more varied palette of ideas and themes than any of their previous works. Some examples include the 5-song interlude medley on side 3, or the contrast between the harsh electronic beat of the first track, the chill-out synth pop of the second track, and the acoustic noodling of the third track. Yes, Geoff Mangum, Thomas Yorkshire and the others have certainly created a masterpiece, both varied and cohesive. Strange Events It is widely believed that during the original listening of "Sun-Ob", Adele's lost calories hauntingly returned to release numerous farts upon the beat. Although the album available for download directly from this site has had a spell cast upon it to remove the farts ("Amovere' 'Crepitus!" for all of you aspiring wizards) the original download link is still haunted. Track Listing # "21 Tons Intro (Aphex Twin ft. Deadmau5 ft. Merzbrow)" - 2:46 # "Fatty (Radiohead - Creep by Adele)." - 2:16 # "元バックアップ アデル バークレイズ パン国立 (Acoustic Remix)" - 1:24 # "if dubs then based rob fucks my indie ass feat. skrillex and mc geocities" - 3:03 # "To eat, or not to eat. That is the cheeseburger." - 4:40 # "Combination Pizza Hut And Taco Bell" - 1:54 # "bonny bear" - 2:38 # "Adele is So Fat, Her Fat is Fat" - 1:10 # "Adele Is Fat And Has A Lot Of Grammies part 2 ft Geoff Magnum and Milo Aukerman (Extended dub mix edition)" - 1:50 # "fucking miracles" - 5:15 # "Manifesto of The Devourer Pt IV: Celestial Symphony (Bowel) Movement 9: I really want a fucking twinkie (Reprise)" - 4:15 # "le reddit" - 1:09 # "Adele the Blob" - 3:15 # "Fat (Interluuuuuuuuuuuuuube)" - 0:49 # "Adele Attempts to Install Gentoo and Fails (I Got Dem Rustled Jimmie Blues)" - 0:31 # "Anthem to /mlp/" - 0:38 # "Dubs Check Em" - 0:08 # "Adele Is Fat And Has A Lot Of Grammies (pt. 3)" - 0:54 # "Fucking Miracles (pt. 2)" - 2:00 # "I Want To Fuck To Music With You" - 2:23 # "Sun-Ob" - 3:47 # "Vocaroo_s0hzzjCODQfs" - 2:53 # "Track 00 (fuck it I don't feel like looking for the name right now)" - 4:00 # "42nd Street Hoes" - 1:08 Category:Albums